


You're So Beautiful But So Delicate

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda gets injured and Marie nurses her back to healthTitle from the song Ball Jointed Doll by Nicole Dollanganger (one of my fave songs lol)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You're So Beautiful But So Delicate

Zelda and Marie were sat on the sofa in the Spellman parlour. The warm fire was crackling in the fireplace, casting a golden light on the two lovers. Zelda brought her cigarette holder up to her lips and took a deep inhale and slowly blew the smoke out. Marie took her hand and slowly moved it up so she could also take an inhale of the cigarette. Zelda smiled and pecked Marie's lips and settled down in her arms, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Marie smiled and ran her hand through Zelda's curled locks, making her sigh. The light from the fire seemed to make the redhead's hair glow and Marie thought she looked like a Goddess. 'How are you so beautiful?' She thought as she pressed a kiss to her lover's hair. The doorbell ringing followed by some very powerful knocks on the front door ruined the perfect moment. They were the only ones home at that moment so Zelda stood up to go answer it. 

Marie patiently waited on the sofa, assuming it was someone coming to book a funeral or someone asking for directions, but when she heard a muffled scream and a bang she quickly raced into the hall. She saw Zelda in the grasp of Faustus Blackwood, his hand over her mouth and his arm around her waist, stopping her from moving. She was begging for him to let her go as he tried to pull her out of the front door. Neither of them had noticed Marie's presence. Zelda managed to get her arm free and elbowed him in the stomach, making him stumble back and let go of her. Zelda looked up and saw Marie and quickly ran to her side, Marie's arm instantly wrapping around her waist. "Oh Zelda sweetheart, you're going to regret that." Faustus chuckled and lifted his arm up. A surge of magic flew from his palm and hit Zelda in her stomach, making her bend over, clutching the spot as the pain shot through her body. "Zelds!" Marie gasped and tried to scoop her lover into her arms. Faustus began to approach them with an evil glint in his eye. "Stay away from her!" Marie shouted, quickly pushing Zelda behind her and using her hand to block another magical attack. "Come on Mambo, is she really worth it? Hand her over to me and we'll be done here. After all, she is my wife and I can do with her as I please." He said, taking another step towards them. "No, she's not. You lost the right to call her your wife the minute you put her under that spell. Now you can willingly leave now, or I will force you to leave, and trust me Blackwood, that won't be pretty." Marie said, lifting her hand to show him the sparks that were flying from them, ready to attack him any minute now. He just laughed. "That's the best you can do!" He cackled. "Come now Zelda dearest." He said, reaching his hand out to try and grab at the redhead, who was still stood behind Marie, clutching her stomach.

Before he managed to grab her however, he was lifted into the air and thrown to the ground. Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina were stood in the doorway and Hilda lifted him once again and used her magic to push him against the wall and choke him. "I think it's time you left Father Blackwood, my sister doesn't want to see you." She said and threw him out the door, were he landed a few steps away from the porch in a heap on the gravel. Hilda slammed the door behind them, quickly and locked it so he couldn't get back in. 

"Aunt Zee!" Sabrina gasped and rushed to her aunt, who was sat on the stairs, still holding her stomach where her dress was soaked in blood. Marie was instantly by her lover's side and wrapped her arm around her, helping her stand so she could take her to the living room where they could have a better look at the injury. "Marie." Zelda sobbed, reaching her hand out. "It's okay cherie, I'm here. I've got you." Marie said, taking her hand once she'd laid her on the sofa. The rest of the family gathered around, all of their faces filled with worry. Marie inspected the wound and saw that there was a large gash across her stomach but it could be easily healed. "I just need to get some bandages and some things to clean it. I'll be back in a sec." She said to them and went to stand up. "No! Don't leave me please!" Zelda cried out. The Spellmans all looked at each other in shock, they'd never seen Zelda like this before. She never allowed herself to be needy or vulnerable. Marie sighed and sat back down next to Zelda. "Hilda, can you please fetch me the bandages and first aid kit. Sabrina, please make your aunt a cup of tea with chamomile in it and Ambrose, please go upstairs and fetch some blankets and pillows." She told them and they all followed her orders.

Marie gently moved Zelda so she could sit behind her and hold her in her arms. "It's okay darling, you're okay. I've got you, my beautiful girl, my strong, perfect, gorgeous girl." Marie soothed her, running her fingers through her hair and holding her close. Hilda returned with the medical supplies and Marie made quick work of treating the injury whilst Sabrina and Ambrose brought in the tea and blankets. Once she was finished treating their aunt, the teens knew it was their cue to leave. Hilda stayed behind however, wanting to make sure her sister was okay. "Zelds? Does it feel any better?" She asked, sitting beside her sister. The redhead nodded. "Where's Marie?" She asked. "She's just gone to put the first aid kit away, she'll be back in a moment." She told her. "I want her back now!" She whined, making Hilda chuckle. "Zelds, you are dramatic." She laughed, patting her sister's shoulder. Marie quickly returned and Hilda smiled at her before getting up and leaving. 

Marie sat beside Zelda, who quickly snuggled into her. "Cuddle me!" She pouted. Marie laughed and wrapped her arms around her, making sure to not touch the wound. She could feel that Zelda was shaking a little and only just realised how traumatic the experience was. "Zee, I will never let that man near you again. I promise. I'm going to protect you and look after you and love you til the end of time, ma cherie. That's a promise." She kissed her forehead and could feel tears in her eyes just from how much she loved her high priestess. "I love you." Zelda whispered and kissed her. She winced when she accidentally twisted the wrong way, making Marie pull away. "Careful, my love. I don't want you hurting yourself." She said and beckoned for her to lie down against her. "Lay down, that's my good girl." She said and kissed her hair, letting her settle down. After a while Zelda fell asleep and Marie watched over her protectively. That's how Hilda found them in the morning and decided not to disturb them, knowing they would both need time to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just love needy Zelda and Marie taking care of her is the cutest thing ever lol  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot!
> 
> tumblr is vinegartomspellman, please send requests!


End file.
